bad luck (or not)
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Ending up in jail was not something Sirius had expected to happen, especially not for something that stupid. Slight Wolfstar.


_You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to_

\- 22 by Taylor Swift

After ten years of total irresponsibility, or very little responsibility otherwise Lily would definitely have already murdered him by now, Sirius really hadn't expected to be caught for something as trivial as a shady deal with someone like Mundungus. There hadn't even been anything on him. Mundungus and he had only been arranging things.

It was fairly obvious to Sirius that Mundungus had managed to set him up, the spineless git. He was going to be the first one Sirius visited when he was released. If Lily or James didn't get to him first, probably even if Lily and James got to him. This had been one of the few times he had actually told them who he was meeting, because Lily had planned something for them afterwards and had insisted on knowing everything.

Sirius still didn't know what Lily had been planning. It had been a surprise that she hadn't budged on, or even given more than an unhelpful teasing hint.

It was terrible! His reputation was going to be ruined, and wouldn't his mother _love_ to hear that he had been arrested _yet again_. He could almost hear her screeching right now.

The food in this prison was one of the worst, and Sirius had been in enough to know this for certain, the beds were a special kind of hard, and the cells _stank_. The only plus was that the guards here were just a little funnier and more likely to joke around than any others.

The clicking of the lock caused Sirius to turn around, his previous thoughts disappearing with the sound. James was never that fast with bailing him out. Lily always preferred James to taunt him for a night for being stupid enough to be caught, mainly because she didn't really approve of his activities but knew that she would never be able to stop him.

"Looks like you have a roommate. Do try not to rub off on him too much, it's his first time and I would prefer not to see him again. You're just a chronic case, Black."

The sound of a body hitting the floor heavily made him wince. Sirius knew, he was certainly never handled that roughly. Perhaps it was a perk of having rich parents, even though they never really cared too much for him.

The man groaned, turning over to lie on his back.

"I just _knew_ I shouldn't have hung around to stop Pettigrew."

"Bad luck too, mate?"

"More like wrong place at the wrong time," the man muttered, brown eyes fluttering open to look at Sirius a little dazedly.

Sirius paused for a moment, suddenly glad that the man currently sharing a cell with him _had_ waited to stop this Pettigrew person. Sirius considered sending this Pettigrew person a gift as well. Mundungus too, after he got a bit black and blue.

"Since we're going to be sharing this space for a while, I'm Sirius Black and you are?" Sirius asked, lying sideways on his bed to get more comfortable. It didn't look like the other man was going to move anytime soon, and he wanted a good view.

"Remus Lupin, a pleasure to meet you although it would probably have been more of a pleasure if it were different circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Sirius said, eyes roving the body that was still lying sprawled on the floor.

"You're in here often then?"

"Often enough to know that there are rarely people I would like to _rub off_ on," Sirius smirked.

"Because you don't usually get cell mates?"

"No. Because there aren't usually people looking like _you_ coming in here. I think this place is getting really hot, isn't it?"

Sirius watched in amusement as the embarrassment in Remus's face grew, making his face turn pink. The day was turning out much better than he had originally thought.

"So, Remus, what would you think about coffee next Saturday? You could come to my place, if you want. I'd like to _know_ you better."

Remus rolled over to hide his face.

**Written for AU Battle Competition: Prison!AU – Sirius Black**

**Written for Potions Assignment 7: Felix Felicis – Write about a day that looks bad but turns into the best day ever (22 by Taylor Swift)**


End file.
